


The Prince and His Frog (Klance)

by angstonwheels



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam - Freeform, Allura - Freeform, M/M, Princess and the Frog, Shadam, Shiro - Freeform, disneyAU, hunk - Freeform, i can't tag, keith - Freeform, klance, lance - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstonwheels/pseuds/angstonwheels
Summary: This story follows the lives of flirty, carefree Prince Lance and hardworking artist Keith crossing paths. Prince Lance is transformed into a frog by a conniving voodoo magician and Keith, following suit, upon kissing the amphibian royalty. With the help of a baking alligator, a unusually smart firefly, and an old guy who lives in a boat in a tree, Lance and Keith must race to break the spell and fulfill their dreams.(All people/plot go to their respective owners)
Relationships: Adam & Shiro (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
“Just at that moment the ugly little frog looked up with his sad brown eyes and pleased, ‘Oh please dear princess only a kiss from you can break this terrible spell that was inflicted on me by a wicked witch!’’’ Shiro exclaimed, mixing his paint brush in the already murky water. 

Allura led over to Keith and whispered “Here comes my favorite part.” Barely containing her excitement. 

“And the beautiful princess was moved so much by his desperate plea. That she stooped down and picked up the slimy little creature. Leaned forward, raised him to her lips, and KISSED that little frog!” Shiro exclaimed.

Allura squeals, while Keith gags. “Then the frog transformed into a handsome prince. They were married, and lived Happily Ever After. The End!” Shiro finishes. 

Allura and Keith cheer. Shiro laughs in return. “Read it again! Read it again!” Allura jumps around screaming. 

“Sorry Allura, It’s time for us to be heading home. Say goodnight Keith” Shiro says packing up his paints. “There is no way in the whole wide world I would ever ever ever mean never kiss a frog. YUCK!!” Keith responds disgustically. 

“Is that so? Well here’s your princess.” Allura says shoving her mouse in his face. Her mouse was in a green frog suit. 

“Come on kiss her. KISS HER!!” Allura yelled.

“No!” Keith retorted. 

They went back and forth. Then finally Allura said “I would do it. I would kiss a hundred frogs to marry a prince and be a princess.” She squeezes the mouse to her chest. 

Mr. Alfor (Allura’s Dad) came in smiling just as Shiro says “You kids stop tormenting those poor mice. Poor little things.” He said removing the suit from the mice. 

“Evening Shiro.” Mr. Alfor responded shaking his hand. 

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Look at my new painting. Isn't it pretty?” Allura said, pointing to the painting of her in a dress mid-spin. 

“Looking good Shiro I expect nothing less from the painter family in New Orleans.” Alfor said admiring the painting.  
“Ooh I want that one!” Allura says pointing to a painting in the book. “Please, Please, Please, Please!!” Allura clasps her hands together. 

“Shiro, you suppose you could whip up something like that?” Mr. Alfor asked, smiling. “Anything for my best customer.” Shiro replies, picking up his paint case. Allura cheers and dances around the room.

“Come on Keith. Your dad should be home from work by now.” Shiro says grabbing Keith's tiny hand. They walked out of Alluras room, and down the hall. 

In the background they hear Mister Alfor saying, “All right now princess, you’re getting that painting, but that's it. No more Mr. Pushover. Now who wants a puppy?” Shiro and Keith facepalm.

Mr.Alfor always says no more, but Allura’s spoiled rotten. Keith and Shiro hopped on the bus, and rode it home.

-><\- (This Berry and he is a timeskip)

“Mm painting looks good Keith!” Shiro says, finishing dinner. Then Keith puts a finger to his mouth in a shhh motion. “I think it's done daddy.” Keith said admiring his work.

“Yeah? Are you sure?” Adam says, as he starts taking his hands off of his eyes. 

Keith nods. “Absolutely positive?” Adam replies knowingly. 

“Yes!” Keith replied for what felt like the millionth time. 

“Okay, I’m about to open my e-”

“Wait!” Keith exclaimed frantically adding a stroke of paint onto the background. “Done.” He said while wiping his hands on a nearby towel. 

"Hmm." Adam said frowning Keith saw this and asked "What?" His lip quivering. "Well kiddo---" He said in a somber tone "This is the best butterfly I've ever seen! Shiro, our little guy has a gift!" He stood up exclaiming and grabbed shiro and keith and pulled them into a hug.

"I could've told you that!" Shiro says smiling at his husband and son.

"A gift like this has just got to be shared." Adam says, proud. Keith runs and opens the door.

"Hey everybody, I painted a butterfly." He says showing his painting to his neighbors.

"Looks great Keith!" A woman with blue hair exclaimed. 

"Here I come!" Replied a short man with dark hair. 

-><-

"You know the good thing about art. It brings folks together from all walks of life. It warms them right up, and puts a smile on their faces. And when I open my art gallery. I tell you, people are going to line up for miles around just to see my art." Adam tells Keith, pulling him into his lap. 

"Our art." Keith corrects. 

Adam laughs "That's right buddy, our art." 

Keith in response gasps. "Dad, look!" Keith exclaimed, crawling over his bed to the window, that has a light breeze flowing out of it.

"Where are you going?" Adam says laughing.  
"Allura's fairytale book said 'If you make a wish on the Evening Star it's sure to come true.'" Keith says his eyes with sparkles in them.

"Well you wish for that star, buddy. Yes you wish and you dream with all your little heart. But remember, Keith. That old star can only take you part of the way. You got to help it along with some of your own hard work of your own. And then, yeah, yeah you can do anything you set your mind too. Just promise your Dad one thing. That you'll never lose sight of what's really important. Okay?" Adam said look at his favorite (and only) son. 

Keith nods. "See you in the morning buddy, get some sleep." Adam says as he kisses Keith's head, and then Adam leaves. As soon as the door closes, Keith rushes over to the window, closes his eyes and begs.

"Please, Please, Please." As Keith opens his eyes he sees a frog. 

He makes a very loud "Ribbit!" Keith jumps and screams on the top of his lungs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see Keith as an adult. His daily life, we also get introduced to our lovely prince Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I suggest listening to Down In New Orleans because that is the song in the bold. It goes with the chapter.

“Well, Keith, rough night for tips, but every little penny counts.” Keith says as he gets home from Cal’s 24 Hour Art Supply, late at night.

“Don't you worry, Dad. We'll be there soon.” Keith says sadly, kissing his fingers and pressing them to a picture of Adam in his pilot uniform.

“Good night, Cal's. Good morning, Duke's.” He says as he changes into his uniform for Duke’s Art Studio. He falls onto his bed hoping to get at least some sleep. Almost as soon as he lays down his alarm rings, he groans and gets up for work.

**_In the south land,_ **

He puts his hair up in a small ponytail. He runs out of his house, locks up the house and runs to the bus stop.

_**There's a city,** _

He jumps onto the bus, rubbing the sleep from his eyes ready for work.

_**Way down on the river** _

As he looks out of the window he sees a man shaking out his rug on the steps of his house.

_**Where the people are very pretty** _

While Keith is reading his book a couple of girls giggle in his direction. He hops off of the bus without giving them as much as a second glance. 

_**And all the romancers deliver** _

Another man comes up to them with a flower and all of a sudden they turn their attention to him.

**_They got music, it's always playing_ **

He puts his book back in his small backpack, as he pases a trumpet player with a case in front of her with a few dollars and coins inside.He knows how it feels to be a struggling artist so he drops a few cents in.

**_Start in the daytime_ **

He sees the studio and starts walking towards it.

**_Go all through the night_ **

We now see a prince with bright blue eyes step out of a plane.

**_When you hear that music playing_ **

As he stepped out of the plane, you could practically hear all the ladies swooning.

**_Hear what I'm sayin'_ **

Behind him you could see his white haired friend --who we haven't learned the name of-- came out.

**_It make you feel alright_ **

You could see he was struggling but nobody made a move to help him.

**_Grab somebody, come on down_ **

Nobody noticed but he was quite handsome as well.

**_Bring your paintbrush_ **

The blue eyed prince started walking toward where he was told there was a car waiting.

**_We painting the town_ **

He passed a very attractive male with a very unattractive mullet.

**_There's some sweetness goin' round_ **

With him being the bi-disaster he is. The prince started flirting while trying to hide his blush. The man rolled his eyes, walked away.

**_Catch it down in New Orleans_ **

Not even 10 seconds later the prince started walking off shrugging, but quickly regained the pep in his step. Even though he was a prince he still got shut down rather often.

**_We got magic, good and bad_ **

We slowly pan over to a sketchy man with broad shoulders and a scar going down from his eye to right before his chin.

**_Make you happy or make you real sad_ **

He was sitting at a white table, with a man across from him. The man had a brown hat with goggles on top. With no hair.

**_Get everything you want_ **

He gave him a box that was supposed to give you hair, if you opened it. 

**_Lose what you had_ **

The man gives him a couple of dollars, in payment.

**_Down here in New Orleans_ **

The man walks away and opens the box. He grows hair, and turns to a nearby woman. Suddenly all of his hair turns white and it grows all over him. She screams, and hits him with her purse. 

**_Hey, partner!_ **

He played with the money while laughing.

**_Don't be shy_ **

In the background you could see Mr. Alfor pulled up to the newsboys stand and passed the boy a couple hundred dollars.

**_Come on down, yeah, and give us a try_ **

The man with the broad shoulders grit his teeth looking down at his small wad of cash, you could almost see his shadow laughing.

**_If you wanna do some livin' before you die_ **

We get a good look at the newspaper, and who do we see? The blue eyed prince from before.

**_Do it down in New Orleans_ **

The car of Mr. Alfor --with Allura in the passenger seat-- pulled up to the art studio.

_**Stately homes and mansions, of the sugar barons** _

Inside the studio, before it opened, you could see Keith in a dimly lit corner.

**_And the cotton kings_ **

He was painting a very beautiful sky, the type of sky you would see on the top of a mountain in the middle of may. 

**_Rich people, poor people_ **

Keith smiled to himself, he always found joy in painting.

_**All got dreams** _

He painted paintings that could have been done by professionals.

_**Dreams do come true in New Orleans** _

He always dreamed of opening his very own art studio, maybe if he saved up enough he could finally have his dream.

-><-

“We need green paint at station 6!” His boss Coran called. Keith being the only staff member on duty right now, was hurrying. Business was surprisingly booming today. Maybe it was because the prince was here. Keith didn't know for sure.

“Another few paint brushes here, Keith!” A man in station three shouted, in a very kind tone.

“Coming right up, Rax.” Keith says in his --what he calls-- at-work-voice. A voice that is full of fake of life and happiness.

“Hey, Keith!” His favorite customer Shay says.

“Morning,” his voice full of genuine cheerfulness. But he doesn’t smile. Keith hardly ever smiles.

“How are you doing?” Shay says going over to her normal station, and picking the colors she wanted to use.

“I am going out clubbing tonight.” She pauses, Keith knew the direction she was going. “Care to join me and some friends? Live a little.” Kieth winced. He didn’t like going to clubs. He always felt pressure to do things he didn't want to do. Who knows what he would say if he was drunk.

“I won’t leave you alone. And you don't have to drink.” She said almost as if reading his thoughts. “It’s the Altea Parade pre-party.” Because the Altea Parade was in a few days they always had a couple days where everyone went to parties, and went clubbing. 

"You know I have 2 left feet.” Keith said with a faint of blush on his face.

“Besides, I'm...” He starts, then he sees a young girl having trouble with the paint tube. “You need some help?” He opens it and hands it to her. “I'm going to work a double shift tonight.” Keith said, looking for any way out. “Here is your station, we’ll be right with you. Please don’t touch anything yet.” Keith said looking down at a young girl, who looked like she really wanted to touch something. “You know, so I can-”

He says getting cut off by Shay. “So you can save for your studio! I know, I know. Keith, all you ever do is work.” Shay says sternly looking at Keith.

Coran coming out of the back, with a couple of boxes with various supplies. “A little help Keith!”

He says his accent comes through, even more than usual. “Maybe next time.” Keith said relieved. He thanks Coran in his head.

As he walked away he heard Shay mumble to herself. “I knew he wouldn't come.” Keith looks down guilty. But goes back to helping Coran with his boxes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update...

**Author's Note:**

> How do you like it? I also have this posted on Wattpad under the same account.


End file.
